


A New Chapter

by lylakatzcriss



Category: glee cast - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Darren was ready for the next step but, was Mia?





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys really enjoy reading this story. I ship Mia and Darren so much and I'm so happy Darren is married and so in love. This is my little AU on how they would start a family.

Darren was at a point in his life where he knew it was stable. Sure, he had a million of projects to keep up with. But, one thing that he knew was certain was his wife. He knew he loved her to the moon and back. He wanted to grow their family. To make it whole. He knew what that meant. He just didn’t know if Mia wanted it. They talked about it in the past but, that was years ago. They have been married over a year now. Darren was getting up there in age and he wanted to be a young dad. He wanted to be able to keep up with his son or daughter and he knew this was the right time.  
He wasn’t in that weird mind set when he was filming American Crime Story. Mia was his rock during those long months. Those months are over and he’s ready for this step. The only thing he had to do was see if she was ready.  
The days leading up to asking her, he was trying not to act weird around his wife but, he knew she knew something was up and he was acting strange. 

“Dare, honey you been acting really weird. I don’t understand why.” Mia says nervously. 

Darren looked at his wife. So beautiful he thought to himself he really couldn’t understand how he got so fucking lucky. 

“I’m sorry babe. I just I been thinking a lot and I know we are at a good place in our lives and my brain just keeps telling me these things.” Darren says trying to explain himself.  
Mia takes her husbands hands.  
“Bubba I just I need you to be honest with me. I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me my love.”

Darren smiles at the nickname. “I want kids.” He blurts out not realizing how straight forward he sounded. 

“oh” is all Mia says. 

“I’m sorry love, I just I didn’t know how to tell you and I know you knew I was acting weird. I know our life isn’t the easiest with me being in the spotlight. I want to raise kids with you. I want to be a father. I have always wanted that and with you well it would just be a dream come true.” 

Mia just nods. She knows her husband. She knows when he wants something, he will fight till he gets it. 

“Yes. Yes, I want a family with you too Dare. I want it so badly. We can try.” Mia says with a smile on her face trying to hold back tears.  
Darren smiles hugging his wife with tears in his eyes. They’re really going to do this. They are going to try for a family. 

A few weeks before Elsie fest and Darren was going crazy. He hasn’t had to time really spend with Mia let alone notice she was constantly sick. He was such a horrible husband.  
Mia has been sick for a while now and she knew she had to tell Darren. She knew exactly what this meant. That it worked and that she’s pregnant.  
Darren came home from a long day of planning Elsie fest. All he wanted to do was watch a movie and cuddle with his wife. 

“Mia darling? Are you home?” Darren called.  
He didn’t get an answer and he was getting worried. He put his wallet and jacket down going into their bedroom and finding his wife crying on their bed. 

“Mia honey. Are you okay?” Darren walked closer to his wife noticing she was holding something white. 

Darren gasped realizing what it was. “Is that?” He bent down putting one hand on her knee and one covering his mouth. 

“Dare, I’m pregnant.” 

Darren was crying. It really worked. They tired and tired and finally this. This right here his wife was pregnant. They we’re going to be parents and he couldn’t be happier. He took his wife in his arms and just hugged her as they cried together. Falling onto the bed Mia laughed. 

Darren laid his hand over her stomach. Mia giggled again. Darren moved closer to her stomach “Hi their little bean. I know you probably can’t hear me right now. But I’m your daddy and I’m going to do everything in my power to protect you. I love you so much already bean.” He says as tears are falling down his face and kisses Mia’s stomach then leans up to kiss Mia. 

It was right before Elsie when they went to their first doctors visit. Darren was nervous to say the least. They told all their family and friends which was amazing to say the least. Now Darren just wanted to make sure the baby was health before he announced it at Elsie Fest. Him and Mia talked about it and she thought it was the perfect idea. It was better than a Instagram post. He wanted it to be something he shares with his fans. Even though they have been private in the past Darren knew this baby would be out in the spotlight just like him. So why not start it with a bang. 

They couldn’t find out the gender yet because its too soon. He just wanted to hear his baby’s heartbeat. 

They arrived at the doctor’s appointment. Darren shaking his leg from being nervous. Mia placed a hand on his leg “it’s going to be okay bubba. I promise. This little one isn’t going anywhere.” 

They we’re called back into a room and Mia sat on the table. The doctor told her to lift her shirt up and that it was going to feel a little cold. Darren was holding her hand the whole time. Before they knew it their baby was on the screen and they heard the heartbeat. 

Mia noticed Darren was crying and she whipped his tears away with her thumb. “That’s out baby Dare. That’s our little bean.” 

All Darren did was nod. He couldn’t trust his words right now. The doctor printed some pictures for them. Mia was about 6 weeks pregnant at this point.  
They finally left. Darren still didn’t know how to feel. He was going to be a dad. He really was. 

“What do you think it is bubba?” Mia asked him to get him out of his thoughts. 

Darren says, “A boy.” 

Mia smiles. “Really? I’m shocked you didn’t say a girl.”

“I really don’t care as long as the little bean is healthy.”  
Mia nodded to be honest though she wanted a boy too.


End file.
